A Child's Smile
by HopeFaith10
Summary: When Aquarius is stuck in the Valley of Broken Keys, Frost Scorpio doesn't know how to deal with it. But what will happen when it gets in a fight with one of the Pisces sons? What will their parents think of it? Leaving this as in-progress as I may need to update it later.


This is my first one shot that is not going to be a piece of a collection. Just a one shot on it's own. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Scorpio woke up and looked around the house. It was his first time in human years sleeping without Aquarius but he felt something other than that was missing from this house. He suddenly heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he saw Mother Pisces outside his house. He then realized what was missing. "LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR KIDS!" Mother Pieces complained. "S-sorry I just woke up. I'm a heavy sleeper when I'm alone!" Scorpio sighed. Mother Pieces grabbed his wrist and dragged him. Scorpio panicked. What was Bluelynn and Frost doing this time. Mother Pieces stopped dragging him and pointed at the fact that her kids and Scorpio's kids were attacking each other. "We'll beat you this time Frost!" The older son of Pisces laughed. "OH YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Frost growled "You realize I can freeze all of your attacks right?". Scorpio walked onto the battlefield and said "Alright kids fun's over!". The younger Pisces son gave a sad groan while Scorpio watched his daughter cross her arms and look at him with a pouty look. "Bluelynn Ocean Aquarius, come home now!" Scorpio complained, pointing to the ground. Frost looked at his sister and chuckled "Yeah, Bluelynn, you better go home while me and Pieces sort this battle out!". Scorpio looked at his son in anger and sighed "You too Frost Sandy Scorpio!". The older Pisces son burst out laughing at the mention of Frost's middle name. "Sandy?" he laughed. Frost growled in embarrassment before storming away from everyone. "Onii-chan! Wait!" Bluelynn called out to Frost but it was too late. Frost had heard enough ridiculed. He missed his mother and he just wanted to be alone. "Watch the others." Scorpio said to Mother Pisces. He then proceeded to run after his teenage son.

Frost was sitting on the roof of his family's house. He was looking down at the balcony of his parents' room and had flashbacks of his mom telling him to get down from the roof. Frost always displayed an emotionless face although on the inside, there was a swirl of conflicting emotions. "Frost, get down from there!" He heard a voice say. He thought it was his mother but when he looked up it was his father. "Frost, get down. We need to talk!" his father ordered. Frost sighed and climbed back into the hole he came from. He opened the vent that led into his room and climbed out of it. He closed the vent and walked over to his dad, who was still on the balcony. Scorpio signaled Frost to sit beside him on the bench so Frost did as he was told. Scorpio looked at Frost and noticed that he was still in his pajamas but he had the hoodie his mother got him for his birthday over the pajamas. The hood was pulled over Frost's head so Scorpio couldn't see his son's spikey white hair. "Was it true?" Frost asked. Scorpio looked at Frost with a confused look on his face. "Was it true that you were secretly cheating on mom?" Frost asked. Scorpio looked at Frost in shock. "What stirred that thought into your head?" Scorpio questioned. "Taurus said he saw you with a human girl. It looked like you two were on a date according to him." Frost answered. Scorpio sighed "It wasn't a date. I was helping Leo by entertaining his guests with funny stories of him! I wouldn't ever date any other girl other than your mom!". Frost looked away from his dad and asked "What happened to her?". Scorpio wasn't sure about what happened when spirit's keys were broken so he panicked. "What. happened. to. my. MOTHER?" Frost repeated, angrily. "I know what happens." a voice said from inside Scorpio's room. Scorpio looked up at the source of the voice and he saw the older Pisces son. He was holding a plate of churros. Scorpio looked confused and asked "What's with the churros?". The older Pisces son put the plate on Frost's lap and sat beside him. "You doing okay, Frost?" he asked before answering Scorpio with "I ate his churro and that's why we were fighting.". Scorpio sighed and facepalmed.

Frost could feel his eyes fill with tears. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked the older Pisces son. "I heard about what happened, about your mom." the older Pisces son answered. Frost let a single tear escape and Scorpio could feel himself crying along with him. "What happens?" Frost asked the older Pieces son. "They go to the Valley of Broken Keys. My dad's there, so is my grandma. Unless someone can repair their key they disappear after a while. I heard the cube, where your mom's key was broken, was destroyed afterwards. So no one will be able to find the other pieces. I'm so sorry Frost." the older Pisces son explained. Frost looked up and said "I'll be right back...". Frost got up from the bench, with his churros and walked away. "Did you lie to him?" Scorpio asked. The Pisces son shook his head and Scorpio waited for his son to come back. Bluelynn shortly entered the room and cheered "DADDY! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!". She had a blue Nikora that looked like it was just created. "We watched it being created!" Bluelynn cheered. Scorpio looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes. Bluelynn was always joyful yet unaware of what was going on with her family. She saw her father wipe the tears from his eyes and asked "Why are you crying?". "No reason. Probably just allergic to churros" he lied. Bluelynn giggled and asked "What should we call the Nikora?". Scorpio walked over and kneeled so he was about his daughter's height. He gave the Nikora a pat and said "I think we should call it, Eve.". Eve was a name that Aquarius wanted to name Bluelynn but according to Aquarius' mother, it was not an appropriate name for a future Aquarius. "Okay daddy!" Bluelynn cheered. Scorpio smiled at the fact his daughter was smiling although her mother had just died. Their smiles made him forget all the troubles of life and made him smile back.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
